In recent years, along with development of display techniques, amelioration of image dynamic effect, improvement of color performance and contrast, and people's pursuit for more realistic and richer viewing experiences, three-dimensional (3D) image displays have become one of actively developed products in related technical field. Generally, the 3D displays are categorized into stereoscopic displays and auto-stereoscopic displays, and development of related techniques of the auto-stereoscopic display is a field to be exploited in related display industry in recent years.
The related techniques of the auto-stereoscopic display approximately comprise a holographic stereoscopic image display technique, a volumetric stereoscopic image display technique, a multi-planar stereoscopic image display technique, a multiplexed 2D stereoscopic image display technique, and so forth, according to working principles thereof. The multiplexed 2D stereoscopic image display technique may simultaneously comprise switching functions of 2D and 3D image display modes, which has received wide-speared attentions in the field of 3D image display technique in recent years. In addition, the multiplexed 2D stereoscopic image display technique may further be categorized into a spatial-multiplexed stereoscopic image display technique and a time-multiplexed stereoscopic image display technique. As compared to the spatial-multiplexed stereoscopic image display technique, the time-multiplexed stereoscopic image display technique does not reduce a resolution of an image when switching the 2D and 3D image display modes.
In general, the time-multiplexed stereoscopic image display technique is to implement a specially designed beam splitting mechanism to respectively and continuously project a plurality of viewing zone images arranged in different order to a plurality of different viewing zones at different time points, so as to achieve a stereoscopic display effect. For instance, a design of the time-multiplexed stereoscopic image display technique is to use a switchable parallax barrier to achieve a beam splitting effect. However, as a result, brightness of a displayed stereo image is limited by the length of a light outputting time of the image, a light transmittance of a liquid crystal parallax barrier and an aperture ratio of the parallax barrier, thereby influencing the quality of the image.
Therefore, in order to effectively enhance an image quality for a screen of a display apparatus, improvement of the image brightness under a stereo image display mode has become one of the major issues for the technological development of related fields.